villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim (Edward Scissorhands)
' ' Jim is the main antagonist in the 1990 Tim Burton film, Edward Scissorhands. ''He is Kim's thuggish, violent and bullying jock boyfriend, who discriminated and scorned Edward (the main protagonist) for not being a real human. Wanting money to buy a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks and breaks into his parents' house. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward escapes. Despite Kim's angry insistence that they return for him, Jim angrily shouts that they do not go back. While the family is setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates an angel ice sculpture. The shavings from the ice create an effect of falling snow which Kim dances under. Jim calls out to Kim, distracting her, and Edward accidentally makes a cut on the palm of her hand. Jim says that Edward had intentionally harmed her and uses this as an opportunity to attack Edward in a jealous rage and shoves him out of the Boggs' house. When Kim sees this, she immediately breaks up with Jim, who goes to his friend's van to get drunk. The situation gets worse when Kevin is almost run over by Jim's drunken friend. Edward pushes Kevin out of the way and in a state of excited panic cuts Kevin's face, causing witnesses to think he was attacking Kevin on purpose, Jim charges edward to attack him furiously and Edward cut Jim's right arm. When everyone hears the police siren, Edward flees back to his hilltop mansion and the neighbors form into an angry mob and they follow him. Kim heads to the mansion before the neighbors can get there and reunites with Edward. Jim follows them and brutally attacks Edward, who does not retaliate until Jim slaps and pushes Kim. Edward stabs him in the stomach and pushes him away to fall out of a window to his death. Trivia He is very similar to Gaston, as these villains don't reveal how truly evil they are until the end, and both these villains just start off as arrogant jerks but they become jealous and violent when the female protagonists fall in love with the main protagonists. They also both share the same fate however they both fall differently. Gaston's jealousy gets the better of him and determined to kill his rival stabs the beast with a knife causing him to swing his arm in pain and for Gaston to lose his balance. The Beast also starts to lose his balance but Belle pulls him back causing Gaston to lose his balance and fall off the roof whilst Jim gets stabbed and falls. Jim is also similar to Victor Quartermaine. Both are in love with the female protagonist but their rivals are the male protagonist. They also believe their rival to be impure (Quartermaine, because Tottington falls in love with an animal and Jium, because Kim falls in love with Edward Scissorhands and he does not have human hands). He was aslo simlar of Ji-tae from ''A Werewolf Boy Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:In love villains Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Trickster Category:Complete Monster Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil